memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran interceptor
Bajoran interceptors (or Bajoran impulse ships) were sublight interceptors used by the Bajoran Militia, that were lightly armed with two phaser emitters. ( ; ) These vessels were readily used in orbit of Bajor to intercept and protect the planet from unwelcome incoming vessels, as well as used by the Maquis in protecting their colonial interests. ( ; ) In 2370, two Bajoran interceptors, operated by Bajorans loyal to the Alliance for Global Unity, pursued a Bajoran raider, piloted by Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax, in attempt to intercept the raider before Kira and Dax could reach the Bajoran Provisional Government to reveal the truth behind the coup. While pursuing the raider, the interceptors were forced into Bajor's atmosphere, where one of the ships was shot down by the raider, before the second interceptor was able to bring down its objective. ( ) In 2375, interceptors were used in the Bajoran blockade of Derna against the Romulans, despite being severely outmatched by the incoming Warbirds they faced. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named: * Interceptor One ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Bajoran interceptors ** Kira's interceptor Appendices Appearances * * ** ** (mirror universe) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Studio Model The Bajoran Interceptor was designed by illustrator Jim Martin as one of his first jobs on season two of DS9. The model, its sleek, gracious lines betraying some of Martin's Star Wars influences was built at Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/15/bajoran-transport/ Making its debut in , the model, measuring 18 x 27 inches, was mostly seen as a pair of deep background vessels circling the station. It was common practice for the production department to redesignate, redress, and/or rebuild lesser known studio models, both physical and later on CGI models as well, out of time and cost considerations to appear as ships belonging to various alien races all over the Trek-universe, the Merchantman, Batris, Mondor, and Jovis being prime examples. This studio model was one of the few exceptions to the rule, once designated Bajoran, it was never modified (save for a paint touch-up) nor did it change affiliation during its lifespan, it being operated by the Maquis or in the Mirror Universe notwithstanding. As part of one of the last batches of existing studio models being transformed into CGI models, a CG version was built at Digital Muse, which made its first and last appearance in , later appearances being stock footage of the physical model.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/11/15/bajoran-interceptortransport/ Curiously, screencap analysis suggests that both models have been used in near identical shots in the episode.http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/bajoran_ships.htm The physical model, known as , being part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at $3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$4,500 (US$5,400 including buyer's premium) to American collector Adam Schneider.http://www.ncc1701.us/7.html A foam core camera test model sold in July 2008 for $168.15 in a It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Bajoran assault vessel, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual : * Production Base: Bajoran Militia Secured Factory #5. * Type: Transport. * Accommodation: 12 flight crew; 200+ troops * Power Plant: Four coupled microfusion impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 140.72 meters; beam, 221.76 meters; height, 51.76 meters. * Mass: 96,500 metric tonnes. * Performance: Maximum delta-v, 15,600 meters per second. * Armament: Six or more phased polaron beam weapons; possibly other weapons. Aprocrypha http://startrekccg.fanhq.com/TCG/Card.aspx?gameID=8&cardID=543 External link * de:Bajoranischer Abfangjäger Interceptor